The Unknown Experiment
by BlueStar29
Summary: Yugi disappears for two months and mysteriously turns up in an ally with no memory of where he's been. Where was he? And what is this thing growing inside of him?


_Hi, I know it's been a while. Last time I told you that my sister was pregnent with my first niece or nephew ... well now we found out that she's pregnent with TWINS! Twin boys. So I've been having to make an extra blanket for the extra baby._

_Anyway, I know a lot of you are asking when I'm going to update the other stories. Well, I wanted to get this one introduced first. I'm having a tough time coming up with a title for it, so if you can think of one just say it and who knows; maybe that will become its title._

_Also, I must **WARN** that this story is going to be pretty graphic. Not in this chapter, but in the next chapters. This is just the introduction. There's a scene at the end that might make you horny, but yeah. So here's the real summery:_

**Yugi has disappeared for two months. During that time, Atem and the others are frantically looking for him. Then suddenly, he turns up in an alley ... naked and with no memory of where he's been. Where was he for two months and what is this thing growing inside him?**

_And before anyone asks, no; this is **not** based on Katy Parry's song: ET. I announced this story on my deviantArt account right before she came out with it. It's probably going to be a little strange, but freaks like me with enjoy it. And when I say freaks ... I think you know what I mean. Anyhoo, here's your first taste of it._

* * *

><p>"I win!" Yugi announced as his Dark Magician attacked the last of his opponent's life points. The boy sitting across the dueling board sat there with his jaw hanging for a moment. He could not believe that his calculations had been incorrect. He looked over at Yugi, who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You did really well, though." He added. Yugi's opponent shook his head to rid himself of the shock before playing the good sportsmanship part.<p>

"Dang, Yugi. I never saw that comin'. You really are the best!" The small tri-colored boy smiled and shuffled his cards.

"Nah, I just know the game." He looked up and beyond the boy. "Next!" He called to the line that formed behind the other boy as he left and was replaced by someone else.

Today was the school's unofficial "_Try to Beat Yugi_" day. Yugi had received so many challenges that he simply could not get to them all in one day. So Téa had an idea of devoting one day a week to duels. Their classmates tried to defeat the boy in Duel Monsters. Since most of them were amateurs, a lot of the duels only took five minutes. Téa wrote down in a notebook who Yugi was dueling and how long the duel lasted. If Yugi could not get to someone in time, they would just have to wait until the next week. Téa's organization system kept record of who had already dueled so as to reduce confusion for the following week.

Yugi and Téa may have loved these days, but Joey and Tristan did not share their love for them. It was these days that Yugi was too busy to hang out with them during break.

"I'm bored …" Joey complained as he picked at the grass, not even realizing he was doing so.

"So whaddaya wanna do?" Tristan asked. The two sat back-to-back with each other. Tristan felt his blonde friend shrug.

"I dunno …" The brunette sighed in both boredom and annoyance. This happened every week. Yugi duels for an hour. Joey says he is bored. Tristan asks what he wants to do. And Joey always says he does not know. It really began to grind Tristan's nerves that he and Joey would repeat the exact same ritual every week at the exact same time. So lost in their boredom, they never heard the footsteps of another person heading in their direction until he spoke.

"Hello, gents. How's it going?" Both blonde and brunette looked up to see their white haired, British friend, Ryou standing over them. He was holding his science book in his arm for the next class.

"Oh hey, Ryou. Nuttin' much. Just chillin'; waitin' fo' Yug' ta be done with 'is duels." Joey said, pointing to where Yugi was with his thumb. Ryou looked over to where Joey was pointing and gasped.

"Oh my!" He said softly, placing his hand over his mouth. The line to duel Yugi was so long that it circled through the school yard, into the building and into the library a few rooms into the school. Ryou laughed. "Well he certainly has his work cut out for him, doesn't he?" Joey and Tristan both scoffed in agreement.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the students to get to their next class. The blonde and brunette duo both stood up, working the kinks out of their backs.

"Well, another Friday break wasted away." Joey complained again as he reached for his bag.

"Come on, guys. It's Friday. We have the whole bloody weekend to goof off. Now let's get to class, shall we?" Ryou said. And the three of them were off to class.

As soon as the bell rang, Yugi officially closed his dueling table. He could hear groans of frustration and disappointment coming from the people in the line. "Okay, see you guys next week!" The line of students dissipated; some fine with the fact that they did not get to duel and some frustrated that they had to wait another week. Yugi sighed. "Well, that's it for another week, then." He said to Téa as he reached for his bag, Téa kept looking at her notebook and tapping the eraser of her pencil against her cheek.

"I could have sworn you dueled that Jake Flushenger guy last week." She flipped through the other filled pages of the notebook, not finding what she wanted. Sighing, she put it in her bag. "Seriously, starting next week I'm asking to see school ID's!" Yugi laughed. Since this whole dueling thing started Téa had somehow made herself Yugi's "agent"—telling him who he will duel and when.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Téa. It's really a shame that you can't join us on our campout tonight." The brunette girl shrugged.

"Yeah, my sister and mom _insist _that I bond with them at the mall tonight. So while you guys are under the stars and having fun, I'll be in a scrapbooking store listening to my mom and my sister argue on what looks best on what kind of paper ..." Yugi laughed again. Téa hated it when her mother and sister—whom were obsessed with scrapbooking—dragged her along with them and had to listen to the two of them argue while she tried not to yawn the whole time. She sighed once again and then formed a fake smile across her face. "So don't worry about me. You guys have fun." She spitted out, saying the last sentence with great loathing and sarcasm in her voice. The two then parted ways.

Yugi watched her leave and then took a moment to enjoy the cool mid-spring breeze that brushed across his face. He looked up to see nothing but pure blue sky in all directions. Yes, tonight was going to be a good night for his campout.

* * *

><p>The small boy barely had enough time to go to his locker and get his science book before the tardy bell rang. He had to speed-walk up another flight of stairs, being accidentally run over by some of the much taller football team members on his way. Yugi looked at his watch and noticed that there was only one more minute before the tardy bell rang. Finally, he made it to the science room. He looked over at the table where Joey, Tristan and Ryou were sitting.<p>

The four boys all had sixth period Physical Science together. Téa would have loved to join them, but she was forced by her advisor to take Girls' Team Sports for sixth period. The science room had two rows of five tables that four people could sit at. Yugi and his three friends all sat at the same table. Luckily, their teacher did not force a seating chart upon them. The small boy bit his lip as he made his way into the room. He knew that Joey and Tristan hated these Friday duels. They always seemed so bored just watching all of the duels take place. Yugi knew that Joey wanted so badly to participate, but he had more time to duel the small tri-colored boy more than anyone else at the school. Yugi usually felt so guilty that he was the cause of his friends' boredom. Ryou really did not mind it so much. He usually took a book with him to break. But Joey and Tristan did not read; so there was nothing to do.

When Yugi arrived at the table, Tristan and Ryou were laughing to one of Joey's jokes. "Hey, guys …" Yugi sat down nervously. Though feeling a little bit of tension, Yugi's three friends smiled and greeted him warmly.

"Hey Yug'. Any winnas?" As he got settled into his seat, Yugi shook his head.

"Nope. One came close, but you know …" He left his sentence floating in the air. Perhaps it was only the boy's imagination, but he could have sworn that the tension in the air was starting to rise.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi sighed. He might as well get it out in the open.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about break … I know that you don't like wasting your breaks like that." Normally, the others would have wasted no time giving Yugi a piece of their minds. But seeing the real guilt in their smallest friend's unusual bright amethyst eyes, they swallowed their words. Joey waved his hand in a casual manner.

"'Sno problem, Yug'." The light seemed to return to Yugi's eyes for a sec.

"Really?" The blonde and brunette both nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, you'll definetly make up for it at the campout tonight." Tristan replied. Yugi's bright smile returned.

"Really? Thanks, guy!" Ryou placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder to gain his attention.

"It's still on, right?" Yugi nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah, of course! Yami's supposed to be putting up the tent right now!" Joey and Tristan glanced at each other while Ryou's eyes returned to the worksheet that was due in a few minutes. Yugi confusingly looked from one of his friends to another. "What's wrong, you guys?" Joey and Tristan did not answer. Ryou sighed at their reaction and sensed that they wanted him to break the news to Yugi. He turned in his chair, making himself comfortable.

"You see, Yugi … Atem … well …" At the mention of his dark's name and the serious tone in the Brit's voice, Yugi gave his undivided attention. "We feel …" Ryou was thinking of a way to politly say what he wanted to say when Joey decided that he was taking too long.

"We don't like playin' games with him!" He practically yelled. Yugi's face dropped at hearing this. Ryou and Tristan both glared at Joey. Ryou threw his eraser at the blonde, which bounced off his head. The Brit could not help it; his reflex just told him to do so.

"That was rude!" Joey tried to justify his words.

"You weren't lettin' it out!"

"I was trying sound polite!"

"Screw dat! We—"

"Guys!" Joey and Ryou immediately stopped their bickering and turned toward Yugi. "What do you mean you don't like playing games with Yami?" Tristan tried to undo the damage that Joey had obviously caused.

"Yugi, it's not what it sounds like-" Making sure his feeling were well known, Joey scoffed rudely before Tristan could finish. His dirty-blonde bangs flew up from his breath.

"Uh, it's exactly like it sounds!"

Yugi still had a confused—and hurt—look on his face. "I don't understand …" Ryou put his hand on Yugi's shoulder again to calm him down.

"It's not that we don't like hanging out with him, we just don't like that he always wins." Yugi innocently blinked.

"Well, I always win too …" He pleaded

"Yeah, but he gloats! At least with you, you'll go easy on us. You'll be nice about it. He gloats like Kaiba." Tristan replied. Yugi unconsciously began twirling his bangs around his finger again. He felt conflicted. Atem was looking forward to the camp out just as much as the others were. Perhaps there was a way that he could compromise.

"Well, what if I got him to agree not to gloat around you guys? I'll tell him to lighten up on the ego. Then can he join us?"

The other three exchanged questioning glances. Yugi watched them. If he had not known any better, he would have suspected that his three friends were having a telepathic despute on the subject. Finally, Ryou sighed.

"That's fine. Just make sure that he knows what we will and won't tolerate." Yugi's bright smile returned.

"Deal!" He said with a nod. He then reached into his folder to take out his worksheet. Just as the tardy bell rang.

The few remaining tardy students filed into the room just before the teacher came in. Joey looked at his worksheet hesitantly, having noticed a slight problem.

"Psst! Ryou, le'mme see yo' sheet …" He whispered. The looks he received from the other three's faces clearly read disappointment. They probably should have seen it coming. Ryou exhaled loudly.

"You didn't do it?" The blonde rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I was gonna … then I started doin' sum'm else …"

"Such as?"

" … Online duelin'!" Joey answered with a smile. The answer caused Tristan, Ryou and Yugi to sigh in disbelief. Tristan softly elbowed his friend.

"Dude, if you keep doin' this, she's gonna catch on sooner or later." Ryou forcibly slapped his hand down on the table.

"And why must it always be _me_ that you copy from?" Clear annoyance was in his voice.

"'Cause I know you're smart." Tristan and Yugi quietly laughed as Ryou finally gave in.

* * *

><p>Later after school, Yugi walked into the shop to be greeted by his grandfather's cheery face.<p>

"Hello, Yugi. Have a good day at school?" Yugi nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, pretty much. Where's Yami?" The old man was counting some of the money in the cash register before he answered.

"He's taking a nap He spent all day getting ready for your campout later tonight." Yugi did a double-take.

"You mean he actually did it himself?" Solomon laughed loudly.

"Yes he did; and it was quite the hilarious sight, seeing him wrestle with them. I wish I would have gotten it on video." Yugi laughed. He could just imagine his dark—a former royal—trying to put up even one tent, let alone two. It must have been quite the show. Yugi ended the conversation to go upstairs and wake his dark up.

The boy threw his bag into his own room before entering Atem's room right down the hall. He smiled. Atem laid in his bed with one arm above his head. He was wearing his sleep mask. Atem claimed that he could not sleep without it and Yugi always made fun of his dark about that, calling him an old man.

Slowly, Yugi crept into the room. He could tell that Atem was in a deep sleep by the small snore that came from him. Silently, Yugi laid himself on the bed and put his arms around his dark's neck, He though that Atem was still asleep when a deep voice startled him.

"If you're trying to kill me, you're going to have to squeeze harder." Yugi jumped. He looked down to see a smile on Atem's face as he lifted the mask from his face.

"I thought you were asleep." Atem sat up and stretched. He also popped his neck, which Yugi cringed at.

"I was until you jumped me." Yugi laughed and then remembered his real reason for waking Atem up.

"Hey, Yami … I gotta talk to you about something …" Atem stood up and reashed for his shirt and began putting it back on.

"Alright, shoot." Yugi sighed and took a deep breath. He had a lump in his throat. He hated being the bearer of bad news-just like everyone else in the world. As he looked at Atem, waiting to hear what his light had to say, Yugi thought that this must have been how Joey, Tristan, and Ryou felt when they were talking to Yugi earlier.

"Well … um …" Atem stared at his light, encouraging him to speak up. He knew it was something a little troubling judging by the way the boy began twirling his bangs.

"Yes ...?" Yugi bit his lip and looked from the window to the floor; anywhere to avoid looking Atem in the eye.

"You see … um …"

"Oh for God's sake, Yugi; spit it out!" A little annoyed, Yugi decided to just get it out in the open.

"Atem, do you think you could go easy on everyone during the camp out tonight?" Atem did not answer right away. Light and Dark stared at each other for at least a whole minute before Atem finally broke the silence … by laughing. He laughed so hard and so loud that it actually began to freak Yugi out. The dark pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"No seriously, what did you want to tell me?" Yugi sighed.

"I mean it." At the seriousness in his light's voice, Atem was no longer laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" Atem's voice started to boom the way it did in a "_win all or die_" duel. Yugi flinched at this.

"No, they told me that they can't stand your taunting. They say that you gloat like Kaiba." Atem's ruby eyes widened and the vein in his head began pulsing. Being compared to Kaiba was the ultimate insult, and vice versa.

"Just because they're sore losers I can't have any fun?" Atem became a little animated, throwing his arms around to show just how pissed off he really was. It was times like this-times where Atem was acting like a royal brat-where Yugi hated it when he had to confront with Atem. Confrontation always made Yugi feel inferior, but he also knew that Atem had a weakness with confrontation too; Yugi was the only one who could make Atem feel inferior back. So he took his stand.

"Atem," the ancient one was suddenly taken aback by his light using his real name; always a sign that Yugi was serious, "I'm asking you to please try to go easy on the guys tonight, and if you find the need to taunt, step outside." Yugi's tone left no room for arguing, although they stared each other down for about two minutes. Atem tried to use his fierce glare on the little one, but even he knew that Yugi was immune to it. Finally, Atem faltered with a loud and exasperated scoff.

"Fine!" He said, throwing his arms up in the air in surrender and then plopping them down loudly at his sides. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck again. His dark just stood there with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Yami!"

"I'm not happy about it and I'm not making any full promises …"

"Just promise to try and that'll be enough." Atem rolled his eyes. That was his answer and Yugi accepted.

* * *

><p>An unexpected thunderstorm turned the campout into an indoor activity. Yugi stared out of the window with disappointment. He sighed and made his way from the kitchen back to his friends in the living room with a tray of pizza in his hands.<p>

Joey and Tristan were racing each other via some video game, with bored looks on their faces. Ryou watched them from the couch while Atem sat on the armchair with his chin supported by his fist on the arm rest and his legs crossed. He too had the look of boredom on his face. It took every ounce of willpower he had to stop himself from trying to correct the mistakes the two were making with the game. Suddenly, Joey threw down his controller and groaned with obvious frustration.

"Man, this sucks! I was lookin' forward ta sleepin' under da stars and gettin' infested with bugs!" The teen had such a way with words.

"Hey, it's not like we can control the weather dude." Tristan said, nudging his blonde friend. As if to prove Tristan's point, lightning flashed brightly and thunder clapped loudly, which startled Yugi. Every time the thunder rattled the house, Yugi would jump. It was not that he was scared of the storm, he just did not like loud sounds.

"Geez, Yug', relax a little." Joey said, taking a piece of pizza.

"Sorry, I just don't like loud noises …" Yugi said as another clap of thunder made him tense up yet again.

Ryou was reaching over to get a piece of pizza when the lights went out. "Oh dear …" Joey groaned loudly and then added a few creative curses.

"**DAMN**! We can't get a break! Now what do we do?"

"Why don't you go look for a flashlight? That would give you something to do." Atem suggested. Shrugging, Joey stood up.

"Yeah, what the hell …" He walked away in the darkness, bumping into the stairs as he proceeded up them. Atem rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Idiot …" Yugi reached into the coat closet and took out a few candles that were saved for times like this. He then went to the kitchen to get the lighter. The two big candles offered a little light, but it was still hard to make out objects from shadows.

"Maybe someone should go check on Joey."

"He's just going upstairs, Yugi. How much trouble can he possibly get into?" Just as Atem said this, a loud crash—the sound of falling books or something—came from the next level of the house, followed by Joey calling out _'I'm okay!'_.

* * *

><p>The lights never came back on that night. The boys chose to deal with it by telling ghost stories, playing board games and reliving old memories then laughing about them. Around one o'clock in the morning, everyone fell asleep. Joey and Tristan took refuge under the coffee table. Ryou slept on one end of the couch while Yugi slept on the other. And Atem stayed in his beloved armchair.<p>

It was at three o'clock in the morning that Yugi woke up to get a drink of water. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made sure not to step on Joey as he made his way to the kitchen. As quietly as he could, the small boy reached to get a glass when he noticed a strange light in the backyard. The storm had passed, so lightning was out of the question. To get a better look at the strange, light, Yugi looked out of the window of the backdoor. What he saw took his breath away.

The light seemed to be pulsating in midair from absolutely nothing. It looked like a large star just floating in his backyard. Then suddenly, the star seemed to stretch vertically and two very tall humanoid figures stepped out of it. Yugi gasped. The two figures looked human, but were too tall and too skinny to be human. They had no hair and were wearing no clothes. They had large black, pupiless eyes. Plus, one was green and one was blue.

"No way …" He whispered to himself, not daring to say the words he knew they were.

The two figures started making noises to each other. Yugi swore he could hear clicks and gurgles being exchanged. Suddenly, the two figures looked at Yugi straight in the eye. The boy gasped. He had never been so scared in his life. He was just about to run when the blue creature pointed to him.

Suddenly, Yugi was lost. His eyes dilated and stared into space with a sleepy look to them. He heard a raspy, voice speak into his mind.

_Come, Human. _

Without a thought, Yugi obeyed. He could not control his body's movements or his mind. It was as if the creature had taken complete control over him.

Yugi opened the door and stepped out into the yard. Even though he could not control his mind or body at the moment, he was aware of his surroundings. The muggy feeling of moisture in the air left from the storm hit his skin. The smell of the rain on the grass assaulted his nose. The blue creature made a clicking sound. But he understood what the creature was saying in his mind.

_Remove outer layer._

Mindlessly, Yugi began to unbutton his pajama top and dropped it to the wet grass. He did the same to his pajama pants and boxers.

_Come_.

The now naked boy slowly walked to the two humanoid creatures and stopped between them. The green creature took his chin and tilted his head up as if examining his face. It spoke in that gurgling and clicking language again. It did not command him, but in his mind he heard what was said.

_It is perfect._

The blue creature nodded in agreement and moved aside.

_Enter_.

Yugi slowly walked into the glowing light without a word. The two creatures followed and then the light was gone … and so was Yugi.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter<p> 


End file.
